


Honey

by AreteNike



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, like really short wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/AreteNike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is coding and gets stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Your fingers still on the keyboard. After a good thirty seconds of staring at the screen, you move your hand to your mouse and open your browser. Your fingers creak when you type a few keywords into Google; you should probably stretch a bit. Meh.

Google is unhelpful, so you switch back to Vim and scroll through your code again. You spend ten minutes scanning it over quickly, trying to find what went wrong. Then you click back to the top and start going through it again, slowly, reading the code like the machine does. 

“You stopped typing,” Rose says behind you. You don’t respond, just continue scrolling as she pads softly up to your chair and puts a hand on your shoulder. She leans down and looks over your shoulder at the words you know make no sense to her, breath warming your ear in rhythm. You stop scrolling and close your eyes.

“Stuck?” she asks.

“Yeah,” you say, croaking a bit. You clear your throat and try again. “Yeah.”

“It’s about time,” she says. “Come, eat.” The last two words are nearly a whisper in your ear, and her breath tickles and you twitch. She laughs and pulls your chair back, and you stand finally, using the desk for support. Your legs are stiff—you haven’t moved in hours, maybe days, it’s hard to say, tucked away in the basement with your computers—but she supports you until you can walk properly again.

You forget to protest until you’ve reached the kitchen, but by then it’s too late. You try anyway.

“I’m in the middle of thomething,” you say, as she seats you down on a stool and slides a bowl in front of you. You eat without even looking to see what it is. “I’ll never finish if you keep dithtracting me, Rothe.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” is her only response. You hear hot water being poured, and she turns and leans against the counter with a cup of tea in her hands. She smiles at you. “Sollux, dear, it’s been almost half a day since I saw you last, let alone spoke to you. Some space will do you good.”

“Can I have tea with honey,” you say, looking down at your bowl to hide your face. She had given you a bowl of fruit loops. It’s delicious. 

“Yes,” she says. “You can.”

There is a pause.

You groan and throw your head back. “ _May_ I have tea with honey, _pleathe?_ ”

“Of course,” she says, and you swear you can hear her smiling.


End file.
